


I like shiny things but I'd marry you with paper rings

by frostysunflowers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends in Love, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: Rhodey's search for the perfect ring proves disappointing time and time again.Turns out, there's something to be said for the simpler things in life.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 215





	I like shiny things but I'd marry you with paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am having THE worst case of writer's block right now, it's driving me insane. So many irondad and avengers crew wips all waiting to be finished and ahhhhh so this is my attempt at trying to write SOMETHING, plus I've been feeling all kinds of romantic lately so I thought I'd give these two some happy times <3
> 
> Fic and title taken/inspired by the Taylor Swift song Paper Rings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s a common misconception that Tony Stark likes only the finer things in life. While there’s no denying that his suits are of the finest cuts and his cars are the latest model of fast and he has a tendency to step way past the line of extravagant when it comes to giving gifts, Rhodey knows that for the most part, Tony is a man of simple tastes. 

He still wears his most threadbare hoodie, the one he’s owned since college and actually stole from Rhodey in their first year as roommates, and refuses to replace it or wear anything different when he’s lazing round the tower. 

He prefers going to older movie theatres, swapping out state of the art surround sound and ridiculously huge screens for rickety seats, quirky boxes of popcorn and the distant sound of the film reel spinning from somewhere above their heads in the projection room. 

Prime cut steaks and overpriced seafood can take a backseat for a thin crust pepperoni pizza from a tiny hole in the wall place downtown, while cheeseburgers and milkshakes with Peter on a Friday afternoon will always take precedence over whatever fancy dinner he’s meant to be attending later that evening. 

And of course, given the choice, a night in watching movies and eating impressive amounts of junk food, cuddling with Rhodey and joking with the team will always appeal more than any of the star studded parties he’s constantly invited to. 

Rhodey knows all of this, knows Tony as well as he knows the back of his own hand, and that’s why the search for the perfect ring has been beyond agonising.

He’s trawled through countless shops, peered into hundreds of glass cabinets sporting all kinds of rings in all different shapes and sizes and yet nothing has appealed to him, nothing inspiring anything that makes him think of Tony. 

Tony with his sleepy eyes in the morning and the way he huddles against Rhodey while waiting for his coffee. 

Tony and his smart mouth, his ridiculous rambling, the way he always smiles around the word 'honeybear'. 

Tony and his kisses, the soft presses of his lips that still give Rhodey butterflies, the hot open mouth touches that steal every single rational thought of Rhodey’s mind and fill him with a desire so strong, a love so consuming that he almost forgets how to breathe every single time. 

Tony and all his quirks, the way he drives Rhodey mad with his lack of self-care, the manic way he moves around the workshop when he’s in the middle of something big, the way he looks at Rhodey with bright eyes and gentle smiles, constantly invades his space and turns even the most mundane of days warm and exciting. 

To sum all of that up, to sum Tony and all that Rhodey feels for him up into one single thing seems completely impossible. 

He returns home after yet another fruitless day of searching, this time with Happy and Peter who do nothing but make the process even more frustrating with their differing opinions and, in Peter’s case, over-excitement, and finds Tony buried in the engine of the car he’s been fixing up over the last few weeks. 

He shuffles over and runs a hand up Tony’s back to announce his presence, smiling when Tony immediately turns and grins happily at him. 

''Platypus!'' Tony greets, quickly wrapping his arms around Rhodey and kissing him soundly. ''Was wondering where you got to.''

Rhodey leans in close, hooking his arms around Tony’s waist and hugging him tight. ''Sorry,'' he murmurs against Tony’s lips when they break apart, ''you wanna get dinner?''

''Sure,'' Tony agrees. ''Let me just - ''

The toolbox balanced on the edge of the car tips over and hits the floor with a deafening crash. 

Tony looks down forlornly at the mess of wrenches and screwdrivers, at all the nuts and bolts littering the space by his feet, and sighs pathetically. 

''That’s rude.''

Rhodey snorts as Tony crouches to turn the empty toolbox the right way up. ''Here, I’ll help.''

He bends down and starts scooping up the scattered tools, pointing out a few screwdrivers to Tony that have managed to slide a little further away than the rest. 

Tony turns, shuffling along the floor on his hands and knees, complaining about his back as he goes. Rhodey shakes his head with a sigh and ducks down low to check behind the car wheels. 

He sees it then. 

A lug nut, dull grey and spattered with old oil stains, resting on the floor just beneath the bumper. 

He scoops it up, cradling it in the palm of his hand. It’s nothing to look at, just a thick circle of metal that’s probably slipped through Tony’s fingers many times in the past for one reason or another. 

Rhodey runs a thumb across the surface of it, stroking over the points and running through the hollow in the middle. 

Suddenly, it all seems so easy, so simple. 

Because that’s exactly what their love is. Nothing fancy or extravagant, just real and easy and full of all the sweet imperfections that make it  _ theirs.  _

So when Tony straightens up and turns around, mid-sentence and arms full of tools, Rhodey is ready.

On one knee, hands cupping the lug nut and holding it out with as much care as he would do with the most expensive ring in the world. 

Tony falters in surprise for a moment before he chuckles, looking at Rhodey fondly. 

''That’s a good look for you, honeybear,'' he grins. ''But then you already knew that.''

Rhodey’s heart, going the speed of an out of control train somewhere in his chest, skips a beat as he laughs softly, because only Tony could miss the obvious when it’s right in front of him. 

''Tones…''

''You should really get up, you know,'' Tony jerks his head at the lug nut, ''or I might start getting ideas.''

''Your ideas usually are the best ones,'' Rhodey replies gently. 

Realisation creeps slowly onto Tony’s face, starting with his eyes, turning them slightly glossy and wide, then moving down towards his mouth which opens a little in surprise. The tools in his arms clatter together as he clutches them to his chest. 

''I’m definitely getting ideas. Big, life changing, scarily awesome ideas. Huge ideas - what’s another word for huge, ‘cause it’s definitely that kinda size of an idea - ''

''Tony Stark, you goddamn idiot, will you marry me?''

The tools hit the ground with another loud crash and Rhodey’s opening his arms to catch Tony as he flies forward, sliding to his knees and capturing Rhodey’s face between his face before kissing him fiercely. 

''What the  _ fuck _ , honeybear,'' Tony jabbers against his lips in between kisses, hands raking over every inch of Rhodey’s upper body in his excitement, ''can’t believe you stole my thunder, I wanted to propose first, so unfair of you - ''

''Shut up,'' Rhodey laughs, tipping backwards so they’re stretched out on the floor, playfully scrabbling for dominance as they kiss and kiss and kiss. ''About time you let me go first for something.''

''Oh, so it’s like  _ that _ now, is it?'' Tony exclaims, pulling away so he can scowl at a laughing Rhodey. ''Just for that - '' he reaches over to grab the nut from Rhodey’s hand and slips it onto his ring finger. It’s far too big and looks completely perfect, better than Rhodey could have hoped for. ''Ha! Now technically I was the first one to put a ring on it.''

''So that’s a yes then?'' Rhodey asks hopefully. 

The mood of the moment immediately turns tender. The softest of smiles pulls at Tony’s lips as he lifts his hand a little higher to look at it, turning it this way and that to admire it from all angles. 

''It’s a yes,'' he replies, leaning back down to kiss Rhodey again, just a quick peck this time. ''On one condition.''

Rhodey groans. ''What’s that?''

''I get to say I take thee, honeybear, at the altar.''

''My name is actually James, in case you’d forgotten,'' Rhodey snorts, closing his eyes and trailing his fingers through Tony’s hair when he presses their foreheads together. 

''No it’s not,'' Tony retorts. ''I take thee, Rhodey. Final offer.''

Rhodey chuckles. God help him, does he love this man. 

''You’re such a pain in my ass.''

''I know,'' Tony says gleefully. ''Aren’t you lucky?''

Rhodey kisses him again. ''Yeah, I am.''

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys - hopefully I'll rediscover my mojo again soon!


End file.
